The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Solutions for storage and transport of firearms vary. Oftentimes, firearms may be stored in secure firearm safes such that they may be secured from unauthorized use and/or transported while respecting local laws. However, many such firearm safes do not provide for easy access to firearms. Safes may require the use of a key or combination lock, which may delay access to a firearm; such a delay may be very undesirable during an emergency. Keys and combination lock solutions are also subject to potential lost keys and/or forgotten combinations.